Gorący Dotyk/Scenariusz
na Domek na Drzewie podczas deszczowej nocy. (Kontynuacja wydarzeń z końca odcinka "Gorąca miłość". Królewna Ognia strzepuje się z wody, następnie wymierza Finn'owi cios w policzek.) Królewna Ognia: Nigdy więcej ze mną nie igraj! (Królewna ucieka przez okno. Finn, Jake i BMO patrzą po sobie, zdezorientowani sytuacją.) Finn: Kto to był? Jake: Królewna z Królestwa Ognia. (Finn patrzy w okno, następnie podchodzi do Jake'a.) Finn: Stary... wpadła mi w oko. Co o niej wiesz, Jake? Jake: Kiedyś chciałem Cię z nią umówić, żebyś wreszcie zapomniał o Królewnie Balonowej. Ale ona jest zła...! Finn: Przymknij drętwy dziób! (Uderza Jake'a w policzek.) Jake: Drętwy? (Po chwili sprawdza swoje dziąsła.) Jake: Oł... Wierz mi - jej stary mówi o niej to samo. Finn: [rozmarzonym tonem] O nie... dotarłem do głębi jej płomienia i zjadłem kromkę prawdy z jej duszą. [podchodzi do okna i z oddali patrzy błyszczącymi oczami, następnie odwraca się.] Nie jest zła... jest bardzo wrażliwa... pomóż mi ją znaleźć. Jake: Hmm... (Widząc brak entuzjazmu Jake'a, Finn próbuje przekonać go, pocierając jego twarz coraz silniej.) Finn: Proszę stary, podoba mi się. Pomóż mi. Jake... Jake, pomóż mi. Pomóż mi...! Jake... Jake, pomóż mi. Jake, pomóż mi! Jake: Doooobrze, zgoda. Finn: Łuhu, o tak! (Finn i Jake idą przez las, przy czym Finn leży na głowie Jake'a.) Jake: Na pewno nie wolałbyś innej Królewny? Co, na przykład, powiesz na Malinkę? Jest mała i kształtna - mogłaby Ci służyć za poduszkę. Byłoby miło... (Nagle pośród drzew rozlega się błysk. Z niego wylatuje płonący ptak.) Finn: Czy ten ptak... się pali? Ptak: [do Finn'a] Hej, nie osądzaj mnie. Zrobiła mi to jakaś płonąca dziewczyna. (Jake z Finn'em chowają się za krzakami. Obserwują Królewnę Ognia siedzącą przy kwiatkach, które podpala. Ogień rozprzestrzenia się na pozostałe kwiaty, który następnie dotyka podliskiej sadzawki. Wydaje się być zaskoczona. Finn patrzy na nią z zachwytem.) Finn: Och, Jake... spójrz na nią... jest niewinna. Jak szczeniaczek w śniegu węszący za szynką... Jake: Z tą różnicą, że szczeniaczek nie zamieni Cię w kupkę popiołu. Otrząśnij się, młody! Ona pali te kwiaty żywcem. Finn: Tak... jest jak śliczny kwiatuszek... (Królewna po chwili podchodzi do jeziorka. Klęczy nad nim, a następnie wsadza do niego rękę, którą w pośpiechu następnie wyjmuje, gdyż sprawia jej to ból. Widząc to, Finn wyskakuje z krzaków, aby jej pomóc.) Finn: O nie...! Nic Ci nie jest? (Zaskoczona Królewna odwraca się.) Finn: Ja... martwiłem się o Ciebie. Przepraszam za tamto. Nie wiem, co się stało, ale... ja... tęsknię za Tobą, nie znam Cię i... niewiele o Tobie wiem, ale bardzo Cię lubię, no bo... no bo... no bo, jesteś... taka piękna... (Królewna Ognia, słysząc to, staje się niezwykle uradowana. Niestety, w miarę ekscytacji, rozprzestrzenia się jej ogień, który sięga nóg Finn'a. Finn w panice gasi ogień, jednak po chwili zauważa, że Królewnie sprawia to ból. Zaskoczony zjawiskiem, upewnia się, czy faktycznie ją to boli - gasząc jej ogień jeszcze raz. Królewna jęczy z bólu, co przeraża Finn'a.) Finn: O rety...! Robię Ci krzywdę?! Królewna Ognia: Tak, tak jak poprzednio! (KO rozpoznaje Finn'a po chwili jako "Księcia Finn'a", który tego samego wieczoru zrezygnował z randki.) Królewna Ognia: Czy... Ty chcesz mnie zranić? Dlatego mnie śledzisz?! Finn: Ja Cię nie śle... yyy... właściwie to Cię śledzę, ale... (Dziewczyna wzdryga się i ucieka w głąb lasu.) Finn: Nie, czekaj! (Finn rusza za nią w pościg, przy czym Królewna odwraca głowę i ucieka dalej. Jake wyskakuje z krzaków.) Finn: 'Teraz w sumie, z kolei Cię gonię, ale... [śmieje się''] '''Jake: Finn! (Królewna, nie pozwalając Finn'owi jej dogonić - podpala pobliskie drzewo, które się łamie.) Jake: Czekaj! (Jake powiększa się i swoimi pośladkami gasi ogień.) Jake: Gorący tyłek... (Finn z Jake'em wychodzą z lasów na pustą łąkę.) Finn: Gdzie jesteś!? Chcę z Tobą porozmawiać! Zgubiliśmy ją... (Tymczasem Królewna chowa się za jednym z drzew i obserwuje ich z ukrycia. Po chwili, wiązka ognia przechodzi przed nimi, a następnie kształtuje się w postać dziewczyny.) Finn: Łojej... Królewna Ognia: [tworzy kule ognia] Teraz Cię dopadłam! (KO rzuca w nich jedną z kul. Finn i Jake krzyczą z przerażenia, następnie omijają kulę, a następnie biegną w kierunku blokady zrobionej z ognia, którą to Królewna stworzyła. Ta szykuje na nich kolejny atak.) Finn: Ej, fajne kule ognia! Królewna Ognia: Hmm? Dlaczego mnie dręczysz? Finn: Ja Cię nie dręczę! Lubię Cię! Eee... i to... bardzo Cię lubię. Słuchaj - gdy na Ciebie patrzę, mój mózg... wariuje. Chciałbym Cię przytulić, usiąść z Tobą na kanapie, pograć na BMO... nie wiem dlaczego, ale sądzę, że powinniśmy być razem. Królewna Ognia: Ja... (Podczas wyznania Finn'a, blokada Królewny stopniowo się zmniejsza. Potem, jest wzruszona tym, co powiedział chłopak, przez co roznieca wokół siebie ogień szczęścia. Finn jest uradowany tym widokiem, śmieje się i klaszcze. Trwa to jednak chwilę - w pewnym momencie Królewna wzdryga się i zapala się jasnożółtym płomieniem złości.) Królewna Ognia: Dosyć! Nie powinieneś był igrać z uczuciami żywiołu ognia. Finn: Czekaj, ja wcale nie... (Królewna tworzy kulę ognia.) Królewna Ognia: Gdy powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz, roznieciłeś we mnie jasny płomień. A potem mnie zostawiłeś, Ty draniu! (Powiększa kulę i rzuca w nią w Finn'a i Jake'a. Odskakują na bok i lądują na trawie.) Królewna Ognia: Zamierzałeś mnie pogrążyć - to był Twój cel. A celem ognia jest płonąć, dlatego zamienię tę ziemię w moje Królestwo Ognia! Finn: Nie! (Królewna roznieca naprzeciwko nich blokadę. Finn i Jake odchodzą na bok.) Jake: Parzy, parzy! (Po chwili Królewna ucieka do pobliskiego Królestwa.) Jake: Poszła do Królestwa Goblinów... musimy powstrzymać tę gorącą laskę! Finn: Nie mogę z nią walczyć, zakochałem się... Jake: Finn, co jest ważniejsze? Miłość do tej ognistej dziewczyny czy ocalenie całej rasy niewinnych goblinów? Finn: Ech... to drugie, stary... Jake: Właśnie... chodź, zmajstrujemy jakieś zbroje. Finn: Muszę tam wracać...! Jake: Młody, nigdzie się nie ruszymy bez osłony. [zauważa torbę z chlebem] Ooo... czy stary chleb jest ognioodporny? BRCR: Jake, znalazłeś NEPTR'a - ale i tak jestem mistrzem w chowanego. Nie znaleźliście mnie przez piętnaście miesięcy, cztery dni i dziewięć godzin! [śmieje się, obracając się wokół] Jake: O rety, zapomniałem o nim... BRCR: Tęskniłem za Wami. Finn: A my za Tobą. A teraz, najważniejsze, żebyś... BRCR: Policzyć do stu z zamkniętymi oczami? Raz, dwa... trzy, cztery, pięć... Finn: NEPTR... zrób nam ognioodporne zbroje. BRCR: Może nie widać, ale podniosłem kciuk do góry. BRCR: ♫ Klęskę powstrzymuję, dla mistrza tu pracuję. Z gipsu i aluminium roboty buduję - patrzcie, jakie to jest łatwe! Zbroja niezniszczalna, nie jest łatwopalna, wystarczy tylko spojrzeć. Bądź ze mnie dumny, ojcze! ♫ I gotowe! Kategoria:Scenariusze